


Back in time

by hannon2345



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Asselin aparece un poco también, Beit, Child!Shiki, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannon2345/pseuds/hannon2345
Summary: — Hola, pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? — Hayato, quien se había acercado más al niño, preguntó, con una voz dulce y tranquila.— S-shiki, s-señor.Esa frase fue lo último que necesitaban para confirmar sus sospechas. Shiki se había convertido en un niño. Un niño de diez años malditamente adorable. Haruna suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.





	Back in time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic para esta plataforma, por lo que me da algo de coraje ;; Lamento si hay alguna typo o si no se entiende muy bien alguna parte, aún estoy aprendiendo a redactar mejor y tal.  
> Dicho esto, ojalá disfrutéis de la lectura~

Haruna no sabe lo que sucedió. Allí estaba, delante de él, un niño pequeño, de no más de diez años, con una apariencia realmente parecida a la de cierto compañero de grupo. Se movía en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, inquieto, por la cantidad de ojos fijos en él.

Jun le estaba mirando demasiado, pensó Haruna. Sus ojos subían y bajaban, recorriendo con velocidad el cuerpo del menor, seguramente pensando qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa. Natsuki se hallaba junto a él, más atento en su compañero que en el infante sentado. Aun así, de vez en cuando le lanzaba rápidas miradas al niño, intentando figurarse qué estaba pasando.

Su líder, Hayato, era el menos preocupado por la situación. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara, lágrimas en los ojos y murmuraba cosas incoherentes como “no sabía que Shiki tuviera un hermano menor, es adorable…” seguido por varios suspiros y palabras a las que Haruna no prestaba atención.

 

* * *

 

  _Todo había empezado cuando cierto miembro de Café Parade había estado hablando con Shiki acerca de “temas ocultos” y demás. Al pelinegro le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y gritaba sus típicas muletillas, mientras que el del parche sonreía, orgulloso, de conseguir que alguien se interesara en ese mundo que él amaba. Asselin, con Satán en su hombro, soltaba su discurso de ser un siervo del mal y el de gafas brincaba ilusionado por tales palabras. En un gesto imprevisto, Shiki agarró a Satán y lo empezó a estrujar, y el otro chilló, indignado._

_— ¡Estúpido! ¡Por tocar así a Satán te caerá una maldición…! — fue lo que gritó el del parche, indignado con el azabache._

 

* * *

 

Y eso era lo único a lo que el pelirrojo podía atribuir el extraño cambio de Shiki. Pero, en serio, ¿una maldición…? No sonaba demasiado creíble, a su opinión.

Pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer en ese momento. Primero estaba el problema de su compañero de equipo. Sí, eso era importante. Luego, podría gritarle a Asselin qué narices había hecho y por qué demonios llevaba un peluche tan peligroso, pero en otra ocasión.

 

— Hola, pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? — Hayato, quien se había acercado más al niño, preguntó, con una voz dulce y tranquila.

— S-shiki, s-señor.

 

Esa frase fue lo último que necesitaban para confirmar sus sospechas. Shiki se había convertido en un niño. Un niño de diez años malditamente adorable. Haruna suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.

 

— Y, Shiki-kun, ¿podrías decirnos cómo has llegado hasta aquí? — esta vez fue Jun quien habló, también con calma para no asustar al chiquillo. Su personalidad, por lo menos, se veía muy distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados. ¿Cuándo la personalidad de Shiki cambió tanto como para pasar de tímida a explosiva? Las preguntas sólo llenaban más y más la cabeza de Haruna.

— R-realmente no lo recuerdo… Estaba en casa y de repente _¡plof!_ aparecí aquí. — Dijo, haciendo un gesto para mostrar la magnitud de la explosión. _“Aun así, es Shiki, después de todo”_ pensó el de la banda en la cabeza _“sigue siendo tan incoherente como siempre”._

— Bueno, creo que deberíamos llevarlo a otra parte, estar en la sala de prácticas de la agencia no es bueno. No podemos dejar que otros miembros de 315 vean la forma de Iseya — soltó Jun, en un tono más bajo del habitual para que el pequeño no lo escuchara. Todos asintieron en silencio, sabiendo que era lo más prudente que podían hacer por el momento.

— Hey, Shiki-kun… ¿por qué no vamos a jugar a alguna parte? — sugirió Hayato, tratando de sonar lo menos sospechoso posible. — ¡En la casa de Jun hay mucho espacio y muchos juguetes! ¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo?

 

Al otro le brillaron los ojos de inmediato, y con una sonrisa radiante, asintió con mucha fuerza, subiendo y bajando la cabeza como si le fuese la vida en ello. Natsuki se acercó a él y le mostró su mano, y el pelinegro la agarró sin dudarlo, haciendo una risita silenciosa. Los otros tres miembros del grupo miraban la escena, conmovidos.

 

— Entonces… ¡vamos allá-! — el grito del peliverde fue cortado por el sonido de pasos provenientes del pasillo. Al peliplata se le pusieron los pelos de punta y, todavía aferrado a la mano del azabache, lo llevó lo más lejos de la puerta posible.

 

Aunque, para su desgracia, aquellos que estaban en el pasillo fueron más rápidos que él y le cortaron a la mitad de su acción. Abrió los ojos que no sabía cuándo había llegado a cerrar y miró hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde se encontraba cierto grupo liderado por un rubio enérgico.

 

— Buenas tardes, espero que vuestra práctica esté yendo bien — dijo Minori, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por lo visto, todavía no se habían fijado en la menuda figura que HighxJoker estaba desesperadamente tratando de ocultar. — Acabamos de terminar un reportaje, por lo que pensamos practicar un poco nuestra coreografía.

— Y-ya veo — tartamudeó el líder, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. — Nosotros ya nos íbamos, así que si nos disculpáis-

— ¿E Iseya-san no está con vosotros? — preguntó Kyoji. Haruna quería dejar a Beit atrás y salir corriendo. No pensaba que el pequeño Shiki durara mucho más rodeado de caras desconocidas.

— ¡Yafu! ¡Quiero hablar con Shiki! — Pierre, quien daba saltos en su sitio, exclamó. Empezó a moverse por toda la sala, y sin dudarlo, se acercó al pelinegro recién descubierto por él. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia — ¡Es como un mini-Shiki! ¡Yey!

— H-hola…— exclamó él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de angustia por su confusión respecto a la situación. “ _Probablemente se eche a llorar de un momento a otro”_ pensó Haruna.

Se acercó al niño y le dio unos golpes reconfortantes en la cabeza; aunque en vez de calmarlo parece que acabó haciendo que se sintiera peor. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas regordetas y se tiró al suelo. El rubio, con un gesto sorprendido, se agachó para estar a su misma altura.

— ¡No llores, no llores! ¡Hay que tener siempre una _happy smile_! — los miembros de su grupo le miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era típico de Pierre el intentar animar a cualquiera que estuviera deprimido.

— ¿U-una _happy s-smile_ …?

— ¡Así es! Así que venga, sonríe, sonríe~ — y a continuación, puso sus pulgares en los carrillos de Shiki y le forzó el gesto. El otro, cansado de la tensión de la situación, se echó a reír.

— ¡ _Happy smile_! ¡ _happy smile_! — gritaba él, emocionado. Minori secretamente estaba haciendo millones de fotos al par, deleitándose por la pureza de los niños.

— Y… ¿este es un pariente de Iseya-san o…? — preguntó Kyoji, observando la escena entre los menores de ambos grupos.

— ¡S-sí! Es el hermano pequeño de Shiki… le estamos cuidando hoy porque él estaba ocupado, ahaha… — Hayato respondió, rezando en silencio para que no descubrieran su mentira. El pequeño de gafas le dedicó una mirada confundida, pero rápidamente Jun intervino.

— S-Shota-kun tiene que estar muy cansado de haber estado viéndonos practicar, ¿verdad? — el mencionado asintió, por miedo a la cara que Jun estaba poniendo en ese momento. — Entonces… nos vamos ya. Ha sido un placer veros.

— Lo mismo digo. ¡Adiós, Shota-kun! — dijo el de la coleta, sonriente. —Espero que nos volvamos a ver~

 

Y tras haberse despedido moviendo las manos con fuerza, Shiki se volvió a agarrar a la mano de Natsuki y el grupo continuó su marcha. Por suerte, no se encontraron a nadie más al salir de la agencia, y el niño se comportó bastante bien en el tranvía de regreso. Llegaron a la casa de Jun, y este dio las gracias en silencio de que sus padres no estuvieran para no tener que dar más explicaciones a nadie. Subieron rápidamente a su habitación y de inmediato el pequeño se tiró a su cama.

 

— Jun-san, ¡tienes una casa increíble! ¿Puedo dormir aquí, por favor? — dijo, alargando intencionadamente la última frase.

— Deberías dejarle — susurró el líder del grupo — no sabemos cuándo volverá a la normalidad, por lo que es mejor tenerle vigilado.

— Por mí está bien, pero… — se dirigió al de gafas — ¿no vas a echar de menos a tus padres si duermes conmigo?

— No — acompañado de la negación, hizo una leve mueca — mis padres trabajan mucho y casi nunca están en casa, ¡por lo que es genial tener algo de compañía!

— Entiendo… entonces parece que está bien. Voy a buscar por las habitaciones a ver si tengo algo que pueda valerte como pijama, en seguida vuelvo — y acto seguido, dejó la habitación con un paso rápido.

— Hey, hey, Haruna-san — dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¡A pesar de que a veces da miedo, Jun-san es muy amable!

— Sí, lo es —le contestó, sonriente. Este niño era demasiado puro para ser de verdad. “ _En cierto modo, es algo que también diría el Shiki adulto_ ”, pensó.

 

Ahora que le habían mostrado que no le iban a hacer nada malo, el pequeño se había abierto a ellos y era una explosión de energía. “ _No ha cambiado nada”_ , asintió, en silencio. Aunque le había sorprendido que los padres de su compañero de banda no estuvieran casi nunca en casa _. “¿Tal vez es por eso que siempre quiere quedarse más tiempo con nosotros, aún si es muy tarde? Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos ha mencionado nada de su familia”_. Tal vez debería conversar con Shiki de eso una vez volviera a la normalidad.

Se giró hacia la cama para ver que el niño de gafas se había quedado dormido abrazando a Hayato, que en algún momento mientras él pensaba, se había tumbado allí. Aunque el líder no había caído en los brazos de Morfeo todavía, se le veía relajado. Sus ojos revoloteaban mientras intentaban mantenerse abiertos, aunque en vano. Cuando entró el mayor de ojos azabaches, ya estaba dormido profundamente.

Haruna se llevó el dedo a los labios y señaló el mueble para que Jun se diera cuenta de la situación. Al lado, en un sofá, Natsuki también estaba luchando contra el cansancio. Haber estado ensayando y tratar con algo tan complicado como que tu compañero volviera a tener diez años es algo que agotaría a cualquiera.

Tras echarle un vistazo a la enorme cama del cuarto, agradeció que estuvieran de vacaciones (por lo que no tenía que ir a trabajar) y se tiró al enorme colchón de Jun para unirse a la pareja que ya estaba allí. El dueño de este tenía una expresión de molestia, pero, sorprendiendo al único despierto, zarandeó levemente al bajista y le dirigió a otra habitación donde había una cama para que descansara. En cuanto dejaron la sala, unos ojos verdes-azulados se abrieron y se giraron hacia él intentando no despertar al guitarrista.

 

— Haruna-san… no puedo dormir —dijo, alargando la última palabra, haciéndolo sonar como una excusa infantil.

— Mmm… entonces deberías soltar a Hayato. Con este calor, normal que no puedas dormir con él pegado a tu espalda.

— ¡No, no es eso! — el mencionado se movió en sueños, haciendo que Shiki bajara la voz, por miedo a despertarle — es que… siento que cuando me despierte, ya no estaréis aquí.

— Entiendo, pero… ¿no crees que es mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos y familia?

— Yo… siento que sois mis amigos. Nos acabamos de conocer, pero… siento algo cálido en mi pecho que me dice que sois buenas personas. Además, no habríais cargado conmigo hasta aquí a no ser que me conocierais de algo. — “ _Maldición, este niño es inteligente_ ”, pensó Haruna. — Dime, ¿de qué nos conocemos?

— Eh… Bueno, puedo decírtelo, supongo. Tampoco es que sea un secreto a voces, ya que te habrás figurado algo — se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. — No eres el Shiki que conocemos. Eres pequeño, muuuucho más pequeño de lo que piensas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por eso lo del rubio de antes! “¡Es como un mini-Shiki!”, ¿verdad? — el niño intentó imitarlo con todo su esfuerzo. — ¡Parece que mi yo mayor está metido en muchas cosas divertidas!

— Bueno, sí, supongo. Eres realmente raro, ¿lo sabías? Lo eras desde pequeño y lo sigues siendo. — El cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura al pelirrojo, cuyos ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente. Notó que el cuerpo del menor se fue acercando a él, dejando atrás Hayato, quien murmuraba algo por la pérdida de calor repentina.

— Gracias… Haruna-san. Y a todos los chicos que he conocido hoy. Gracias por ser mis amigos. — El mencionado no pudo escuchar más ya que se había quedado completamente dormido.

 

En cuanto su conciencia volvió, se dio cuenta de un calor asfixiante junto a él. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la versión normal del cantante de la banda. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma tranquila y casi parecía como si lo ocurrido el día anterior fuese un sueño. Pero no era así. Gritó lo más fuerte posible, tanto para despertar al pelinegro como para avisar al resto del grupo de la gran noticia. Acto seguido, Jun abrió de un fuerte portazo y Natsuki le siguió en silencio.

Shiki todavía permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aunque era obvio que ya estaba despierto. Su respiración se había agitado y el de la banda en la cabeza podía decir que estaba asustado. Le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle un poco y sus orbes verdes se abrieron con cuidado.

 

— Haruna-cchi, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer, Shiki? — preguntó el guitarrista.

— ¡Sí! Estaba hablando con Asselin-cchi y abracé a Satán-cchi y me gritó y…

— ¿Quieres decir que no te acuerdas de haberte vuelto un niño?

— Jun-cchi, ¿se puede saber de qué estás hablando? Ayer tuvimos un entrenamiento conjunto con Café Parade, ¿no recuerdas?

— E-eso Jun, ¿no lo recuerdas? — el líder de la banda decidió seguirle el juego al de gafas y rezó para que los demás entendieran su mensaje.

— A-ah, es cierto. Todavía debo de estar dormido, ahaha…

 

Bajaron a desayunar y todos acordaron no decirle nada al cantante. Lo que más querían era regresar a la normalidad tras un día como el que tuvieron, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo rápidamente. Ni siquiera le comentarían a Asselin la peligrosidad de su peluche ni avisarían a nadie de este. Simplemente querían parar con los sucesos extraños.

Ya saliendo de la casa de Jun, todos fueron llamados por el de gafas. Con una sonrisa que podía competir con el sol, les dio un fuerte abrazo en grupo.

 

— ¿A-a qué vino eso? — tartamudeó el de ojos oscuros. Estaba luchando contra un sonrojo inminente.

— Simplemente quería daros las gracias — contestó.

 

Haruna apretó el abrazo, haciendo que las cabezas de todos chocaran entre sí. Sus risas llenaron el aire y sintió que su pecho rebosaba calidez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Siempre me he imaginado que los padres de Shiki estaban poco por casa, ya que normalmente menciona que no quiere volver a su hogar y tal, por lo que decidí incluirlo en el fic.  
> Debo disculparme por ese final abierto y porque el fic en sí no tiene argumento C: Y puede que algunos personajes me hayan quedado algo OOC, así que también quiero disculparme por eso.
> 
> También quiero agradecer a @Kuro_Kami por ayudarme y revisarme el fic. Y sobretodo, por apoyarme para que siga adelante.


End file.
